The Promise
by RadicalLoser
Summary: The promise. rated T. First Fanfiction... characters are not mine. please enjoy!


-_-_-_-_-_-Axel's POV-_-_-_-_-_-

That day we sat up on the clock tower, we made a promise. I tried to keep it but...I soon forgot it.  
When I remembered it, Roxas, was gone. So I went to look for him. In the end I took Kairi and met Sora. I was dumb. Foolish.  
Anything could of happened to Roxas. When I left to look for him, I never forgot him, his face, I forgot nothing.  
When I used my full power to protect Sora and Kairi, I turned into to Dusk. But I heard Three things I thought i would never hear. When I said I was looking for Roxas, I heard a voice. It sounded like my friends when I had a heart...when I was...Lea. T-they were laughing and playfully punching me.

"Lea!c'mon! We need to find r-------"

" Axel, when are gonna go to the ocean? With Xion, I want to go-- Axel!! I'm here. My mind stopped. How? Where?  
In Sora!" "I am a part of him. You kept the promise...I-..thank you...I really did love you.. Axel...." I heard Roxas's laugh mixed with my old friends.I had to smile at this....I-I really did love Roxas... He made me feel...complete.

....Then I heard something I thought I could never have.

Ba-Thump....Ba-Thump....Ba-Thump....Ba-Thump....

When I heard it, I felt so complete. I felt every emotion enter me. I felt really sad... is this what it feels like to want to cry? I felt true happiness, Hate, so much... that it hurt. I must really be dieing.

" No, Axel, you are not dieing. You are going back to the real you. Just.. like Namine said..." Roxas... I saw him in a room full of He saw me. I touched his face. He was smiling. Roxas started to cry. I just smiled. I wiped away the tears. I leaned over and kissed him. Roxas looked shocked but then smiled and grabbed my head and kissed me back. Everything was perfect. But it ended quickly.

Roxas became serious. " Axel, with you going into your true self, you are able to meet other's nobodies and your person's dark side. So, you can see me when you want. Thanks for keeping our promise.. I have to go. You need to open a portal to the castle. We shall meet in the next life."

"...yeah, see you...Sora."

" Bye Lea. I'll be seeing you...Got it memorized?"

" Sure do.." My hand started to slip off his face. He began to dissapear and go far from my reach.

"Axel!" I saw Sora infront of me, ...I saw Roxas in front of me. I smiled, laughed. Then got serious.

"Go. Find Kairi. Oh yeah, almost forgot. Tell Kairi I'm sorry for what I did to her.

" You can tell Kairi yourself when we go see her."

"Think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in to it, y'know? Haven't got one." I laughed. I just earned my heart.

" What... were you trying to do?" Sora looked down on me. Worried?

" I wanted to see Roxas. He... was the only one I liked. Roxas made me feel...like I had a heart. It's kinda funny.  
You... make me feel...the same." Well... of course He did. I narowwed my face and got serious. "Kairi's in the castle dungeon!  
Go to her! I opened a portal there and let my hand go limp.

" Axel.." ...Roxas.. I'm coming. And I turned into Dusk.

......

" Lea! Come on!"  
" Wait! I'm coming!!" I smiled and started runnning toward them. Then I bumped into a kid with blond hair and blue eyes. "Oh, sorry!"

" It's ok! My names Roxas! Got it memorized?" He smiled at me and walked away. Where have I heard that name? Then a flash went across my mind. I turned around and grabbed Roxas's arm. He paused turned around and smiled.

" I got it memorized...Roxas." I grabbed his face and kissed him. It felt like forever since I last saw him. I could hold him forever. Roxas laughed.

" Thanks, Axel..."

" Lea! c'mon! We need to go!"

"oh, ok! coming! See ya Rox-" He was gone. Well, I'll see him later. I know it. I turned and ran toward my friends. Knowing he was behind me, watching.

........

The sunset blinded me. Everything was peaceful. " ...Hey, Axel, if one of us go missing will you go looking for me?" Roxas seemed worried." Just like we did for Xion?"

I blinked then smiled. " Of course Roxas"

" Ok, Then let's promise." I was shocked.

" Wha-!"

" Well? Axel?" I smiled and answered.

"...Sure. We'll look for each other... no matter what."

"yeah" We sweared on it, finishing our ice cream and watching the sunset.

**________________________________**

**remade it. crappy first one. hope this one is better! 3**

**R&R please!  
**


End file.
